


Mother and Daughter

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [52]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mothers and Daughters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: On the eve of Alysanne Belle's wedding, Brienne gives her a gift.





	Mother and Daughter

Winterfell saw one endless activity after the other this week. A wedding between two old Westerosi families would be taking place in just a few days. It was a place that hardly figured in the news due to its remoteness. For the longest time, it was a stronghold of the Starks, one of the earliest families to have graced the history pages of Westeros, and also the only of the few who can trace their ancestry all the way back to the First Men.

But the harshening climate of the North eventually saw the Starks and other old families moving away, and new ones took over. The population remained low and it was now a university town. The economy strongly relied on students for employment and at least ninety percent of the local businesses catered to them. The only place that guaranteed career advancement was the University of Winterfell.

Its current president was Jon Snow. He was married to a Stark, Sansa, who now ran a research institute focusing on raising crops and vegetables that could withstand the year-long winter climate of Winterfell. They had three children, Kaela, Trysta and Aegon. Though by name they were Snows, they were also Stark in blood because of their mother. Sansa’s return to Winterfell, much to her embarrassment, was the subject of local news for a while.

Now the Starks were back in the local and national news again due to the wedding. The press couldn’t get enough of hyping what was now being dubbed as the Wedding of the Century despite having only a hundred and fifty guests. One of the articles began with, “Howls and roars would no doubt be heard throughout Winterfell this weekend as Aegon Snow marries Alysanne Belle Lannister. . .” It was ridiculous and for Alysanne, really embarrassing.

They shyest among Jaime and Brienne’s children, Alysanne had never been comfortable with attention—not from anyone outside the family, that is. She had gained some confidence in recent years but remained very conscious of her six-foot-four height. It was next to impossible to be inconspicuous and all she wanted her whole life was to pass unnoticed.

Compared to her brothers and sister, Alysanne’s features were very plain. Her hair was the golden shade of her father’s, and she got his emerald eyes. But her nose was big and her lips were thick and swollen, her mouth wide. Her pale skin was heavily freckled. Because of her looks and height, she was often bullied and made fun of. Twice she had to change schools due to the gravity of abuse she got from students when she was younger. She was suspicious of anyone who paid her more attention than expected.

The safest place for her had always been home, in the arms of her parents. Alysanne admired them a great deal. She was proud to be the daughter of an academic who had revolutionized the study of Westerosi literature in the last twenty years. She stood straighter when standing next to the parent whose print ads and commercials have become legendary in popular culture. There was not one moment when she didn’t feel their love and support. Not to say that her brothers and sister were lacking in this department—if anything, one could even describe all Lannisters as being protective of her, even now, when she was in her twenties. Her brothers made sure to call her a few times a week and her sister always found the lamest excuse to drop by her apartment. When she started dating Aegon Snow, the calls and visits got more frequent. Then her parents found out.

Between her parents, her Dad was the overprotective one. Her Mom at least trusted her and talked to her sanely. But her Dad could be. . .well, she supposed he was only being a dad. It didn’t mean he was right to punch Aegon in the face when they announced they were moving in together, however. That was the first time Alysanne and Jaime were not on speaking terms.

But they got through that and were stronger than ever. Tomorrow, Jaime would be walking her down the aisle and she couldn’t be any prouder to have such a wonderful father.

It won’t only be Jaime walking her, though. In a break from tradition, Alysanne requested Brienne to join them too.

Brienne was protective too but unlike Jaime, she knew when to step back and trust her children to do what was right. She was the one to ask Alysanne if she was sure about living with a guy whom she only knew for less than a year. It was a big leap no matter how long or short a couple had been together, she told her daughter. All she asked was for her to be sure about Aegon. Brienne’s sapphire eyes had flashed when she declared that if he hurt Alysanne, she was going to hurt him twice more, screw the friendship between Jon and Sansa. It was one of the rare times Alysanne saw her mother as someone to _never_ cross.

She would be grateful if someday she could have even just a drop of Brienne’s strength. Any children of hers will be needing a parent who would always be there for them, no matter what, she thought, her hands running down the silk of the dress she held against her body.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Thick waves cascading down her shoulders, will be worn loose tomorrow. Emerald-studded clips lent by Joanna would pin them to the sides. She tried imagining her hair styled so, and wearing the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline. Over the bodice was a sheer layer embellished with crystals from her throat down to her wrists. Her height made it impossible to raid the bridal shops so she had to have her dress custom-made. Expensive as it was, it was a good decision in the end because she got exactly the design she wanted. She worried about having to settle for one gown among the many in a shop simply because it was the only one that fit her, never mind that she looked like a giant fluff of meringue.

If it were up to Alysanne, she’d tell Aegon that they fly off to Braavos and get married there. They could do it in jeans and shirts. She was more comfortable in them than any dress. But Joanna and Arthur did it two years ago and the parents were livid. Uncle Addam and Aunt Ashara, specially, because Arthur was their only child. The couple caved a few months later with a ceremony in Casterly Rock.

So, as much as Alysanne wanted to avoid a traditional ceremony, she and Aegon were doing it to avoid the displeasure of their parents. She teased him about having to be in a monkey suit. Aegon told her he couldn’t wait to rip her dress off her.

Alysanne smiled at the memory then put her dress back in the garment bag. They had not seen each other for two days. They were sleeping in the same room until Sansa, who was strict about tradition, all but dragged her son from their bed one morning, telling him that it wouldn’t kill him to be away from his bride until the wedding. Alysanne couldn’t help but laugh at the image of Aegon his thick, black hair still mussed from sleep, his pajamas rumpled, being yanked by his mother down the hallway. What made it even funnier was he was at least a foot taller than Sansa and she was making him move effortlessly.

After Alysanne put the dress back in the closet, someone knocked on the door. “Sweetheart? It’s your Mom. Are you still awake?”

A smile spread across her face and she quickly opened the door. “Hey, Mom. Come in.”

Brienne smiled back at her. Mother and daughter matched closely in height and build. Brienne’s hair had always been pale and now it was completely white. It grazed her broad shoulders, the longest she allowed it to be. Her beautiful sapphire eyes were warm and full of love.

“I have something I should have given to you earlier,” Brienne said as she entered the room. Alysanne noticed she held a thick, crimson bundle in her arms. “But I wasn’t sure if you’d want it because you said you’ll be doing things quite differently. Then you mentioned over supper that you and Aegon will be making vows to take each other under your protection. So I was glad I brought this with me,” she added, blushing. “I believe Jon would be giving the same to Aegon.”

“What is it?” Alysanne sat at the foot of her bed. She nodded at what Brienne held. “Is that it?”

Brienne blushed again. It was really cute, still, even at her age. Jaime loved teasing her about it.

She sat down next to Alysanne. “It’s fallen out of fashion to do it, these days,” she said, gesturing at the bundle. “I admit the tradition was not something your Dad and I thought would follow too. I wanted to go to Braavos. Your grandfathers and uncles put their feet down.”

At the mention of these men, Brienne’s eyes flickered. Alysanne took her hand and squeezed it. Selwyn died almost ten years ago and Tywin followed shortly. Her great-uncles would then follow in the next few years. Uncle Endrew died four years ago. The loss was still hard for the family. Brienne took the deaths of  Selwyn, Gal, Dunk and Endrew very hard and still grieved for them.

“They did? You did?”Alysanne asked, surprised. She always thought her parents were straight arrows. They always insisted they eat vegetables and stick to a bedtime when the children were growing up. It was hard to imagine Briennne in particular wanting to do something as unconventional as a quickie wedding in Braavos. Her mother was all hugs and kisses but she was also of starched collars and keeping your posture straight. Such an idea was something her father would suggest.

Brienne nodded, laughing softly. “Yeah. Your Dad was sold on it too but in the end, we had to obey our elders. It turned out to be the best.”

Alysanne had seen photos from their wedding. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It was clearly a happy day. Her favorite was a candid caught at the right moment: Brienne was staring at her hands. She already wore her wedding and engagement rings so it was after the ceremony. Jaime was watching her, a soft hint of a smile on his face as evidenced by his dimples. He was a man very much in love.

“This is the cloak Jaime gave me on our wedding day,” Brienne said, standing up and unfolding the fabric. Alysanne gasped. “Your grandmother wore it on her wedding day too.”

“Oh, wow,” Alysanne breathed, staring in disbelief at the beautiful cloak spread on the bed. It was a rich crimson velvet, with golden embroidered lions. Her hand shook as she touched it. The clasp was a roaring lion’s head. Its eyes were emeralds.

“The original eyes were rubies. I believe Tywin had them made into earrings for your Aunt. Then when he gave it to Jaime to give to me, he replaced them with sapphires.” Brienne’s eyes softened. “Your father had emeralds put in, hoping that you’ll wear it.”

Alysanne bit her lip. “Mom, it’s beautiful.”

“I thought. . .maybe. . .since you and Aegon would be vowing to take each other under your protection, you could. . .” Brienne was blushing again. Alysanne stood up, realizing that this was an emotional moment. She hugged her Mom.

“Of course, Mom. That’s exactly what we want to do.” Alysanne said, hugging her tight. She blinked rapidly. Gods, she was going to cry. Laughing, she reluctantly pulled away from her Brienne’s arms and added, “Aegon and I thought to exchange cloaks. After all, we’ve always protected each other. We don’t see why that shouldn’t continue when we’re married.”

Brienne touched her on the cheek. Alysanne held her hand there as tears slipped from her eyes. Brienne grinned and she started to cry too. “Love and protect each other always, Aly.”

“We will.”

Tears were still coming. Alysanne swiped the sleeve of her sweater across her nose while Brienne daintily dabbed the collar of her robe on her tears. Their sight clear though still misty, they smiled at each other. Brienne's fingers skimmed Alysanne's cheek, gently caressing a dimple. 

“I love this, Mom. Thank you so much,” Alysanne said, looking back at the cloak. This was the most precious gift she had received from her parents. She was moved at the knowledge that this had been worn by her grandmother. She never met her so she was glad to bring something of her tomorrow. Her and Brienne, the woman she had always admired and dreamed of becoming.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Would you like to try it on?”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> In "I am Yours and You Are Mine," Jaime and Brienne have sex on the cloak. Don't worry, it's been cleaned since then. :-)
> 
> The cloak would have gone to any of the children who got married first. I'm assuming the Lannister kids, particularly Joanna, aren't very traditional. So it was important for Jaime and Brienne that one daughter at least believed in a traditional wedding ceremony, but with her own take. 
> 
> I assume that when Tywin had the original rubies replaced with sapphires, he gave them to Cersei in the form of earrings. I don't know when that happened but it's definitely a long time after she gave birth to Joffrey and then just before the cloak was given to Brienne. 
> 
> Jon and Sansa's children are mentioned for the first time in "The Path to Heartbreak." Alysanne is three years older than their son, Aegon.
> 
> Alysanne's gown would look like this:  
> https://www.hitched.co.uk/images/articlecontent/Monique-lhuillier-winter-wedding-dress.jpg
> 
> I'm really sorry but Tywin, Selwyn and the uncles are dead by this time. :-(


End file.
